


A Sun Whose Love and Light's the Same For Everyone

by rainbowflavouredfabulous



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Assassination attempts, Canon Divergence, Major character death bc Melbourne dies, Melbourne as the good father we didn’t get to see in the show, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, not anything remotely like history, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous
Summary: "And Lord Melbourne, my dearest." Albert traces fingertips over her neck, just over the place that makes her shiver. "I do not wish to be a cruel husband. I don't want to force you to only love me." Albert's hands cup Victoria's face when he notices her glistening eyes, tears collecting under her eyes. "I know how much you love Lord Melbourne and I don't want to take that away from you. Victoria,Liebchen, you are so full of love. What right do I have to take that away from you?"





	A Sun Whose Love and Light's the Same For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages before season two came out. I know Albert wasn’t fond of Melbourne but I think he would want to make Victoria happy. That’s why it’s called fanfic 
> 
> I had a pretty shit day today so pls leave kudos or comments 
> 
> Drinking game: take a shot every time I reference a Hamilton lyric
> 
> This is unbetaed as my beta and I have an agreement that she just edits the multi-chapter works bc university is hard on both of us. If there’s any spelling or grammar or continuity mistakes, pls let me know!! 
> 
> Title from [Fly With Me by Artsvik](https://youtu.be/Yw6LdDo7HxA) bc I continue to be Eurovision trash

Lord Melbourne stands to the side of Victoria and Albert, holding the Sword of State as the woman he loves declares, "I do," to a man he despises. He won't lie to himself, but Melbourne has always been a jealous man, wanting to keep his paramour to himself. However, fate is not in accordance with his plans and he sighs in resignation, because his Victoria now stands with her husband, smiling in delight and looking at Albert, her _husband_ , like how she used to look at Melbourne.

He supposes he'll have to get over it. He always did so.

 

* * *

 

When the sacred act of the marital bed is complete, Victoria and Albert lay there together, tracing each other's form with light finger tips, soft caresses exploring. There's no need to talk, for this is all they need until Victoria traces Albert's lips with her fingers and moves forward only an inch until their lips meet and the two of them can feel the other's corresponding smile.

They lay there for as long as they can, Victoria resting her head on her husband's chest and Albert playing with the soft mahogany locks until he breaks the silence.

"I was so cruel to you."

She looks up in bewilderment, the furrowing of her eyebrows asking a silent question.

"The things I've said to you. Criticising your piano skills. Questioning your leadership. I wish I never said those things."

Victoria leans up to kiss him and says with a serene smile, "It doesn't matter now. I'd endure worse to stay with you." She snuggles back done so her face is buried in his neck and her skin tingles pleasantly when Albert's fingers skate softly up and down her spine.

"Particularly of Lord Melbourne," Albert confesses. Victoria freezes, her whole body tense and she forcibly chuckles.

"Why ever would you say that? You're not the first to question my affections for Lord M, I doubt you'll be the last." Victoria says, trying to forget her Lord M's melancholy smile when they said her goodbyes - how could she? She would never forget.

Albert sits up, bringing Victoria into his lap so that she straddles him and once again, she can't help but marvel at this man who said, "I do".

"I spoke to Ernest about you and him," Albert explains with her hands almost spanning Victoria's waist, "how there always seemed to something between you and Lord Melbourne that we never had." Victoria's eyes widen as she tries to explain herself to her husband but Albert places one finger gently on her lips. "Please, my angel. Let me finish. He said that you're one of few, someone who has too much love for just one person. And not like those disreputable men and women. No, you simply love too much. You've so much love that it cannot be restricted to just one person."

Victoria attempts to defend herself, "well of course. Everyone must love more than one person. I love you, and Dash, and Lehzen and many others!"

"And Lord Melbourne, my dearest." Albert traces fingertips over her neck, just over the place that makes her shiver. "I do not wish to be a cruel husband. I don't want to force you to only love me." Albert's hands cup Victoria's face when he notices her glistening eyes, tears collecting under her eyes. "I know how much you love Lord Melbourne and I don't want to take that away from you. Victoria, _Liebchen_ , you are so full of love. What right do I have to take that away from you?"

The tears spill over and his wife sobs softly. "But I promised in front of God and the whole world that I would love you. I would never break such a promise."

"I fear you mightn't be happy if I force you to give up your love. I want you, my wife, to be happy. And if that means I must share you with him, then I will do it. Your happiness is mine and I will never want to be the man to make Queen Victoria cry," Albert says.

"You wouldn't be the first," Victoria forces out with a weak, trembling smile, "what did I do to deserve you?" She places kisses across his face, along his nose, under his eyes, on his temples and underneath his jaw. Albert rests a hand on the back on her neck and brings her close for another kiss.

"I love you so much," they both promise at the same time with eyes still closed. Albert lays back down, bringing Victoria with him so that she rests on his chest, her head tucked in beneath his. "I think, perhaps, we should invite Lord Melbourne for a private dinner." When he feels her grin grow, he smiles with her.

"After the honeymoon, of course," Victoria says with a sparkle in her eye and Albert thanks whatever God will listen that this is the woman who decided to share her love with him.

 

* * *

 

Lord Melbourne receives an invitation from Buckingham Palace, a private dinner with Her Majesty Queen Victoria and His Royal Highness Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. After he has another glass of brandy, he's tempted to throw the invitation into the fire and pretend that he never received it but another part of him, small and timid, wants to see Victoria again - even if it means seeing her happy with another man. _What a sadistic man I am_ , Melbourne thinks to himself.

 

* * *

 

The Royal Household receives a missive from Brocket Hall, its incumbent accepting the invitation and Victoria runs from her rooms to the gardens where Albert is practicing his fencing.

"He has accepted!" She exclaims with childish glee and Albert picks her up and spins his wife around. "You are the best of husbands!"

Albert knows that such displays of affection will now be shared with another man but to see his Victoria happy, he would do anything for her.

 

* * *

 

The palace is dark and lit only by candles when Lord Melbourne arrives but when he expects to be escorted to the dining room, he finds himself in a smaller, more secluded room than he expected, with Victoria wearing flowers in her hair and Albert sitting by the fire with a book in his hands. Like a practiced routine, he strides over to Victoria, her hand held out for him and he starts to bow on one knee but Victoria places her other hand on his, keeping him upright whilst he stares at her unblinkingly, such public affection unexpected in the company of her husband.

"Good evening, Lord M. I trust the journey from Brocket Hall wasn't too taxing?" She asks, a confused expression still residing on Melbourne's face.

"Nothing too exhausting, ma'am," he tells her before looking over to Albert, "your Royal Highness."

Albert lays his book and stands to shake Melbourne's hand, "Lord Melbourne, thank you for accepting our invitation. We would've invited you earlier but of course, the plans for the honeymoon had already been put in place." Something dark flashes in Melbourne's eyes and Albert files it away for later inspection. He sits back down, Hegel's "Elements of the Philosophy of Right" in his hands once more but none of the words on civil society entering his mind, for Albert keeps one eye on the interaction between his wife and her Prime Minister.

They sit together by the fire, talking of the happenings in Afghanistan and the planned release of the Penny Black until Victoria slowly shifts herself closer and asks of the flowers at Brocket Hall, his sister Emily, the latest gossip circulating London. Albert was told that Victoria likes to be told a tale when expressing a point and Melbourne talks of a night at the King of Clubs, the infamous Whig conversation club and although Albert does not follow the whole conversation, he hears something of David Ricardo and both Victoria and Melbourne laugh and there! There it is. Of course Victoria laughs at her husband's perfectly-timed quips but now, when she wipes happy tears from her eyes, Albert sees how there is a happiness that her husband cannot offer and in promising to love, honour and cherish her, he will provide her with every happiness under the sky.

Though not close to drunk, the fine red wine flows freely between the three of them and perhaps some social protocol is ignored; Melbourne holding Victoria's hand longer than proper, Victoria's eyes fluttering across the Prime Minister's wine-stained lips and Albert feels himself fully accepting what they are doing. "Victoria," he murmurs, his voice just louder than the crackling of the logs in the fire hearth, "perhaps now is time?"

Melbourne's eyes are drooping slightly when he talks, "for what? Dinner perhaps?", the wine making him forget that he is socialising with the Royal couple and that he cannot be seen to go against what they have planned.

"No, Lord M, not just yet. In fact, we have something else planned," Victoria says, leaning into him and he leans forward towards the Queen and it's obvious a metaphorical bucket of cold water has been dropped over his head. Melbourne stands up, his face a pleasant pink as he attempts to straighten himself without making eye contact. "I hope that I might be able to stand outside briefly? It is rather warm in here," he asks, the previously unflappable Prime Minister looking rather flustered.

"No, Lord Melbourne, I think it would be better if you stayed here," Albert declares whilst Victoria stands opposite Melbourne.

"You see, my dearest Lord M, Albert and I had a realisation," she says before stepping closer and holding his hands, just as they did when they said their goodbyes, "in fact it was Albert who helped me realise it."

"There is something that you have, that I cannot give her," Albert explains from his armchair, "Victoria loves me. But I know she has so much love that she can love more than one person. I have known from the start that she loves you and that you love her. And I see no reason for that to stop simply because Victoria is married."

If anything, Melbourne seems more flustered. "I fear you have the wrong end of the stick, your Grace. There is nothing-"

"Oh Lord M! Could you not just let yourself be happy for once!" Victoria argues like a petulant child, so similar to the Queen he knew during the Bedchamber Crisis. "There are three things I know. I know you love me. I know I love you. I know Albert accepts this. So please, don't continue with the rest of that sentence."

Melbourne is well and truly shut up, mind reeling at this sudden passion she shows, suppressed for so long that it emerges similar to a volcano.

"Albert and I are husband and wife. But we all know that if the world would allow it, you and I would be companions. And the world does allow it. Lord M, please just accept this."

"I can't! You are married and your husband is in the room and God Almighty would not accept this and-"

Victoria groans loudly, "when have you ever cared about God!"

Albert’s voice emerges from the armchair again, "Lord Melbourne, would you kindly kiss my wife?"

Melbourne looks at the man as if he's grown a second head until Victoria's surprisingly strong hands bury in his lapels and bring him down to her waiting lips. Eyes wide open, he cannot comprehend this kiss but when Victoria opens her mouth just slightly, his eyes shut close and he reciprocates until Victoria lets go of him and they part.

"For future reference, I will ask if that is acceptable but I really just needed you to be quiet," Victoria says, touching her lips with her fingers whilst Melbourne looks like he cannot process what just happened. His gaze flickers over to Albert who gives an approving look and Melbourne licks his lips, the movement tracked by Victoria.

When she drags her eyes from his lips to those green eyes, she asks the question, "if you don't want this, tell me now."

Melbourne stares out of the window, the seasoned politician rendered silent by such a proposition. Victoria looks worriedly over to Albert who gives away no emotion until Melbourne turns around and holds Victoria's hand.

"I would be honoured, ma'am."

And there it is again, that brand of delight on Victoria's face that Albert could never produce. His wife motions him over and Albert sets his book down once more, Hegel long forgotten and she holds Melbourne's hand in her right, Albert in her left and even though by all intents and purposes she could rule the world, it is only then she feels she truly can, with the two men she trusts entirely by her side: her husband and her companion.

 

* * *

 

They make it work. Whilst Melbourne is still the Prime Minister and her Private Secretary, he has reason to visit the palace almost every day and spend his nights dining with the couple. When Victoria jumps out of her seat to run out of the room, hand covering her mouth, the music at a sudden stop, Melbourne already knows what has happened.

The next day, Victoria tells him with tears in her eyes that she is indeed pregnant and that there is to be an heir. As a politician, he rejoices at the knowledge that the Royal line is one step closer to its preservation but as her companion, he holds her whilst she sobs on his shoulder, talking of her fears of pregnancy, labour and motherhood. He gently brings her down to sit on a sofa and wraps an arm around her so she feels safe, somehow already accommodating for the soon to be growing bump. He kisses the top of her head, along the tear tracks and tells her that she is strong, courageous and that he loves her and this child inside of her. Eventually she calms down, exhausted by it all and Melbourne looks back down, the Queen asleep on his shoulder, her mouth open in a rather undignified shape and he allows himself to close his eyes, just for a moment.

An hour later, Albert returns from his duties to find his wife and the Prime Minister asleep on the sofa, the two of them snoring as loudly as the other and fondness washes over him.

 

* * *

 

Victoria, the ever persistent devil that she is (Melbourne concedes to himself that she is far too like his sister), continues to ride out in her carriage, even when encounters bordering on dangerous happen over and over again. Albert accompanies her when she attempts to draw out her would-be assassin and Melbourne is delayed at the House, his ministry fragile and weak. When he finally leaves for Dover House, the crowds outside are buzzing with gossip and rumour and Melbourne learnt long ago to heed not the common rabble's words but he hears of Victoria and a gunman and the noble, courageous, heroic prince who saved her life. His heart feels like it freezes over and rather than call for his carriage, he heads back to Buckingham Palace on horseback, the crowds parting more easily for a stallion than for carriage.

He does not run per say when he dismounts and is brought in through the main doors but his harried expression must give away his true feelings and a footman points him in the right direction, towards the private apartments. As a politician, he is well versed in crisis management but when he thinks of his beloved companion in such danger, Melbourne forgets all propriety and runs along corridors until he reaches an open door where servants congregate and he is ushered in where he sees Victoria sitting in a chair, Sir James Clark fussing over her with no obvious wounds. The tension drains from him and he almost forgets himself before kneeling by her chair and kissing Victoria's hand.

"Ma'am," he says, conveying every emotion in his body.

Victoria reluctantly brings her hand back and turns to the doctor, "I would like a private discussion with the Prime Minister. Everyone else in this room has permission to withdraw. Tell Albert to come at his earliest convenience."

Leopold, Victoire and Sir James Clark give her a collective look of bewilderment but she is the Queen and the room is appropriately vacated.

Melbourne waits until he hears the footfall of Victoria's family and doctor slowly become quieter until he collapses in the chair closest to her.

"I was so scared," he admits and Victoria sees him cry for the first time since he met the eighteen year old. She motions him over and he kneels by her chair, decorum forgotten as he buries his head in her skirts and Victoria feels tears well up in her own eyes when she realises how crushed her Lord M would be if any greater harm came to her, how much this world-weary man cares for her.

"I'm so sorry. But I had to do it."

Melbourne looks up and Victoria wipes away his tears whilst he attempts to smile. "You must look after yourself. If not for your sake, for mine. I'm an old man as you know, I can't have these excitements." Victoria laughs loudly and runs a hand through his hair.

"You're one of few who cares more for me rather than for the precious cargo I'm carrying."

"You are the most precious thing I've ever come across in my life."

The two cry softly together and when the door opens once more, Albert walks in and they both wipe away their tears before Albert leans down to kiss Victoria.

"Lord Melbourne, would you please stay for dinner?" Whilst normally it was Victoria who extended the invitation, Albert felt that it was time he did the honours. For the pleasant surprise in Melbourne's eyes and his wife's smile, it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

The triad go through her boxes together - to the public, Victoria requires both her husband and her private secretary to govern and if being seen as weak is the price she pays for her love, she will pay it. They discuss the upcoming London Treaty, Melbourne explaining the history behind it with Albert making remarks about the ethics of it all.

In storms Lehzen, brandishing newspapers Victoria requested. For some odd reason, the morning papers weren't delivered to their bedchamber.

Lehzen stands in the middle of Victoria's study and inspects the trio. Her former charge never told her precisely of her relationships but Lehzen has enough wits about her to deduce that the relationship between the Queen, the Duke and the Prime Minister is more intimate than precedents set beforehand.

"Your Majesty," she says whilst bowing, "I believe it may be better for both you and the baby if you didn't read the papers today."

Victoria looks up with a quizzical expression, mirrored by Albert but Melbourne looks far more resigned.

"Is this what I think it is, Baroness?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Could someone just give me the paper!" Victoria demands. Lehzen leans over their shared desk to place the offending newspaper in front of the Sovereign and she fears the response to come.

"Aforementioned in 1838, we find even greater credence in the belief that Madame Lehzen has been offered a urgent proposal of marriage by the noble Viscount, of whom still remains in government, with thanks to his campaign in converting the Royal Household and surrounding Court to Whiggery," Victoria reads out loud. Everyone else in the room holds their breath, Victoria's mood easily changing and it is a relief that she laughs loudly, snorting and rocking back and forth as she struggles to breath.

"They think you two," she manages to force out between giggles whilst pointing at Melbourne and Lehzen, "are to be married? Well I must congratulate the fiancés."

Lehzen leaves with a bow and a smirk and Victoria finally calms down, her cheeks hurting from laughing so much, turning to Melbourne. "Well that certainly is a surprise. I wasn't aware I was one of many lovers."

Melbourne ducks his head whilst blushing. "The Tories will always conjure up some ridiculous rumour and it's not the first time I've been accused of being a snollygoster. You are my only love, ma'am," before kissing Victoria on the cheek, Albert doing the same on her other cheek.

 

* * *

 

Victoria Adelaide Mary Louisa is born towards the end of 1840 and her christening is one fit for a British princess. During the ceremony, Vicky squirms every so often and neither Victoria nor Albert know exactly how to placate a fussy newborn. Leopold offers to hold Vicky and even her other godparents cannot calm her down - Wellington may have defeated Napoleon on the bloody battlefields of Europe but in the face of the new princess, it is a battle he must surrender to. Melbourne looks on from his place in the pew and cannot help but feel sorry for Victoria and Albert, themselves not having been adults for long. Of course he cannot stand up and calm the infant for them but he offers a hopeful smile to Victoria who even as a new mother, still has a childish manner about her.

The business of government never ends and Melbourne brings the relevant boxes with him to Buckingham Palace, having removed those that could afford to wait. When he's escorted into the shared study, he feels even more sorry for the couple. Victoria seems to have collapsed in the nearest chair with only a loose dress on, her hair tied back neatly but with no great style. Albert sits without a jacket on, eyes drooping as his head lolls back to rest on the back on his chair. Neither looks particularly awake but Victoria stirs when she sees him.

"Lord M!" She cries, Albert startling awake and when she struggles to get up, Melbourne walks to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders so the tired Queen can receive the customary kiss on her hand without standing up and straining herself. Melbourne's no stranger to the challenges of parenthood and he can't wait to see what parents Victoria and Albert will be.

Victoria motions him to their desk and rather than the inquisitive girl she used to be, asking every question that popped into her mind, she and Albert work hard on completing the box's papers as quickly as they can. When the last signature is signed and royal assent is granted, they melt back into their chairs and Melbourne can make out the dark circles under both their tired eyes - he expects such a sight is to be a daily thing now, as new parents.

It's become custom now that Melbourne stays with the Queen and Prince even when his duties as Prime Minister are complete, Victoria taking to calling for pots of tea. He notes the intake of breath Victoria does to ask for it but in walks the nursemaid carrying the young Princess.

"Apologies, your Majesty, your Royal Highness, my Lord. The Princess wouldn't settle and I thought perhaps she might calm down if held by yourself," the nursemaid says with a curtsy before handing over the infant into her mother's arms and leaving the room when dismissed.

Vicky continues to cry softly, snuffling every so often and Melbourne could see the palpable stress shared by the parents, neither of the two calming her down when Vicky's cries grow louder - Albert adores his daughter but ever since the birth, Victoria’s never quite the same.

"May I?" Melbourne asks, his voice louder to carry across the sobs. Both Victoria and Albert look up in surprise, Albert holding Vicky in his arms whilst Victoria attempts to shush her. They look at each other and they truly must be tired, the Crown handing over the heir to the British throne to the leader of Parliament.

Victoria watches Albert place Vicky in Lord M's arms and miraculously, her daughter calms down instantly. Both her and her husband are too tired to do anything but watch; Melbourne holds Vicky up and brings her so that she's resting against his shoulder, strong hands supporting her and keeping her safe. He gently bounces her, soft voice whispering in her ear.

"Hello there, your Royal Highness. I'm Lord Melbourne but you can call me William. Your mama and papa are very tired so I think it's time for you to sleep.”

Melbourne starts singing their daughter a quiet lullaby and Victoria can't believe how quickly Vicky calmed down for him, her cries non-existent as Lord M bounces her gently in time with the lullaby.

"Perhaps Lord Melbourne could be nursemaid as well," Albert teases, bringing his wife into his lap, Victoria swatting at him.

"He is already my private secretary, I doubt he has time to care for Vicky," Victoria says, her arms slung around Albert's neck as they both watch Melbourne look after their daughter.

"Melbourne's an excellent father," he observes.

"He had two children, a son and a daughter," Albert quickly picking up on Victoria's use of ‘ _had_ ’.

Melbourne stands up to walk about the study, still bouncing Vicky in his arms and Victoria leans in to whisper in her husband's ear.

"I know Vicky already has many godparents: Mama, Uncle Ernst, Uncle Leopold, Uncle Sussex, Aunt Gloucester and Aunt Adelaide but perhaps..."

Albert follows Victoria's gaze to the Prime Minister holding their daughter. "Lord Melbourne?"

"In an entirely unofficial and private manner. The Tories would otherwise think it a Whig conspiracy. My angel, I know you don't agree with his policies."

"I don't. But I do agree with our child not crying throughout the night. I trust he won't influence her opinions of society."

"She is only three months old, I doubt she'll be debating the merits of protectionism." Victoria leans up to kiss her husband and turns around once more to see Melbourne sitting back down in his chair, Vicky now asleep in his arms.

"She'll be asleep for a while now, ma'am, if you would like to take her now."

"Actually," Albert interjects, "we have something to ask of you." Victoria hoists herself out of his lap and Albert follows her as she stands in front of Melbourne. The Prime Minister looks up at the two of them, protocol encouraging him to stand up as they are but the sleeping infant in his arms is far more important than protocol in this moment.

Victoria goes to hold Albert's hand before speaking, "Lord M. Would you do us the honour of being Vicky's godfather?"

Melbourne often doesn't show his emotions on his face but his confusion is clear. "Godfather? I believe the christening was yesterday and besides, she already has godpare-"

Victoria silences him with a finger on his lips. "It would be unofficial and only between us. I trust you to take care of her better than her other godparents. Lord M, there is no one else I want to protect my daughter."

She doesn't expect the Prime Minister to cry. Her hands wander somewhat, unable to decide on how to comfort him and she decides to sit on the arm of his chair, a slender arm across Melbourne's shoulders whilst his frame shakes with sobs, eventually turning to bury his face in Victoria's neck whilst Vicky sleeps contentedly. Albert steps forward to sit on the empty corresponding arm and leans closer to Melbourne to caress his daughter's face with light fingers.

"Thank you," Melbourne says in a thick voice, "thank you so much for the honour."

He holds Vicky closer, Victoria, Albert and himself looking at the infant with fond smiles, "I will protect her with my life."

 

* * *

 

Five months later, and Melbourne returns to Buckingham Palace each day, a frown growing heavier and heavier everyday. Harriet and Emma talk of defeated budget bills and Albert talks to Robert Peel enough to know that Melbourne's Whig ministry is slowly collapsing One evening in August, Melbourne comes to dinner and barely talks, just drinks his wine and requests port instead of playing cards with Victoria. She and Albert play the piano forte and even their friendly bickering cannot bring a smile to his face.

It's an unspoken truth that Melbourne always stays longer than the other courtiers and eventually Victoria, Albert and himself let themselves in he nursery, Victoria's baby bump growing furthermore. Vicky babbles happily as her father picks her up and starts talking to her in German, leaving Victoria and Melbourne to talk of what stresses him so.

He reaches for her hands and leaves a reverent kiss on both and last time Victoria saw him so bereft was after the Jamaica Bill barely passed. She knows what is to come.

"Ma'am, I would like to heed you a warning. My ministry is failing - we struggle to pass our bills and the Tories will come for us soon. I don't imagine it will be long and I'm already facing a vote of no confidence. I don't want to leave you but I fear your ingenuity won't save my government this time around."

Victoria brings his hands up to her lips with shimmering eyes. "At least this time I'm prepared for it." She stands up on her tip-toes, Melbourne leaning down to meet her kiss whilst Victoria holds his face. "Whatever happens, we will cope."

"I vaguely recall you causing a constitutional crisis the last time this happened."

With tears still in her eyes, Victoria scoffs in good nature and brings Melbourne to sit with her family. Vicky squirms in Albert's lap and holds her arms out for Melbourne, who gladly takes her into his lap.

"My, my! You've grown so much since I last saw you, surely you'll be as tall as me when I see you next!"

Vicky giggles and no one can feel sad in her presence, even as Melbourne contemplates how their odd relationship could work when he no longer had good reason to visit the Queen and Prince with their child.

Turning her around, Melbourne points to Victoria. "Who's that?"

"Mama!"

"And who is this?" Victoria asks, gestures to her husband.

"Papa!"

Albert motions Melbourne now, his daughter twisting around to the man whose lap she sits in. "Vicky, do you know that man?"

None of the three adults actually expect an answer, Albert testing his daughter and all look in shock at each other when Vicky answers.

"Melly!"

A moment of stunned silence reigns and Melbourne brings Vicky up to kiss her on the cheek. "You brilliant, smart girl! Can you say that again?"

"Melly."

Victoria picks the princess up and carries her on her hip, "you, my dear, will be the death of, if not Mama and Papa, Lord M," before kissing Vicky on the forehead, Albert doing the same, and walking over to her cot where she lays Vicky to rest, the nursemaid appearing from another room to take care of her. The trio say their good nights and stand in the corridor, each mutually surprised by the princess.

"I would go through hell," Melbourne says, his failing government not worth any thought, "to feel like that again."

"Ditto." Albert and Victoria say at the same time, sudden exhilaration at just how fast their little girl is growing up.

 

* * *

 

Melbourne's ministry is of dust and ashes and against precedent, Victoria dissolves Parliament on the advice of Lord Brougham and the persuasive skills of Melbourne's cabinet. Historians later record that the Prime Minister didn't want Parliament dissolved, such a measure usually used to strengthen an existing majority when it would almost certainly result in Peel's Tories in power but these historians do not know how desperate Melbourne was to cling onto his premiership to stay by Victoria's side, only moved by Palmerston's words that his days as Prime Minister had well and truly run out, Melbourne’s brother-in-law finally persuading him.

When Melbourne has to say those words again, his voice is thick and though they both know what is to happen, neither can stop the tears that fall down their faces, even when Melbourne has to declare his intentions.

"As you know, I lost a vote of confidence and I can no longer lead the Whigs in government. You will find yourself in need of dissolving Parliament and calling a general election. I know I will not return as your Prime Minister."

At this, Melbourne kneels on one knee to kiss Victoria's hand, his tears dripping on her trembling hand. "I have had the most cherished honour to be your devoted, humble and obedient servant."

Victoria grabs onto his hand and brings him up on both feet, falling into Melbourne's chest as they both sob for what they had, for what could have been, her baby bump growing more and more, a hindrance whilst the two try to remember the shape of the other's lips.

"Come to bed with me, Lord M."

Albert is nowhere to be seen and though their odd relationship is already an abomination in the eyes of the Lord Above, Melbourne never took it past the marriage of man and wife in the wedding bed. "Ma'am I don't think that would be wise."

"Hush Lord M. I have already asked for his blessing. And it is not like you could get a child on me," Victoria points out, gesturing to her swelling womb, her youngest child still not arriving for another four months.

For once, Melbourne does not think of scandal or mud-flinging and simply follows the woman whose happiness is paramount to his own to her own bedchamber.

No servants lurk about her private apartments and Melbourne wonders if this was planned but then it is only him and Victoria in her rooms, her hair half unbound and her fingers bringing his to loosen her corset.

Albert never asks of what happened that night but he knows that despite anything, Victoria copes in public when she reads the Royal Proclamation and Parliament is dissolved. In private, Vicky is spoilt by her father as her mother locks herself in her room, crying as much as she did during the Bedchamber Crisis.

Despite not knowing the English ways, Albert is quite proud of what he orchestrates. Whilst Victoria Regina and Viscount Melbourne continue to send letters, eventually the court and her newest Prime Minister, Sir Robert Peel, subtly demand that such correspondence between the Queen and a former member of the Opposition is inappropriate and of course to follow protocol, such activities are postponed, for impartiality's sake.

However, Albert makes himself useful and sends his valet Lohlein every so often to Derbyshire with letters from a Mrs Alexandrina Kent. And if Lohlein happens to return with letters from a Mr W. P. Melbourne, well it's simply a coincidence.

Albert actually looks forward to those days. Before a newly-delivered missive makes its way back to Buckingham Palace, Victoria is snappish, ill at ease and somewhat intolerable but when the wax is broken open and Victoria's eyes wander across the tenderly written scrawl, the Royal Court can breath easy, their Queen charming and hospitable to all.

Visiting her companion is nigh on impossible, as is the price to be the Queen of the greatest country on Earth, as Melbourne once told her. She does not cry over him anymore but rather, she remembers the times she did have with him and that is enough.

 

* * *

 

She does not cry, even when a letter from the 3rd Viscount Melbourne arrives towards the end of November in 1848, informing the Queen that her devoted Prime Minister has died. Tears cloud her vision but they do not drop, for she knew that this would happen soon, her Lord M weakened after a stroke in 1842.

Albert ensures that he kisses his wife frequently that evening, reminding her that she is loved and holds the conversation in the dining room when it is evident that Victoria shan't talk to her Ladies or family. He proposes that perhaps it might be worth visiting Osborne House again, to give her the space she desperately needs.

By the next week, Victoria and Albert return to their private home on the Isle of Wight and find themselves with Vicky, Bertie, Alice, Affie, Lenchen and Louise in the nursery. Louise sleeps in Albert's arm, still very young and the older children play amongst each other, their mother looking wistfully out of the window from her armchair.

Alice toddles over to Victoria, her mother bringing her into her lap where she can curl up against her shoulder. "Mama, why am I called Alice? Vicky has the same name as you and Bertie has the same name as Papa. But I don't know any Alices."

Albert's eyes snap over to Victoria, hoping that her emotions aren't running high but she simply smiles and runs her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Well, you see, Alice. When Mama first became Queen, she didn't have many friends apart from her Prime Minister, Lord Melbourne."

"Melly?" Vicky says, the childhood nickname having still stuck, even after eight years. Victoria nods, grateful that even her children will always remember him.

"And Lord Melbourne, or Lord M as I called him, was one of my only friends. He told me once that he loved the name Alice for a girl and when we were blessed with you, Papa and Mama decided to call you Alice."

"Can we go visit him?" Alice asks with childish innocence and Albert notices how wet Victoria's eyes are.

"Lord Melbourne went to Heaven not too long ago," he responds for her.

Alice nods seriously, not aware of her mother's sniffling. "If he went to Heaven, that means he was a good person."

Victoria laughs briefly before leaning to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "He was a very good person. I don't know what I would've done without him."

Albert watches as the other children turn to Victoria and listen to stories about this fabled Lord M - how she forgot all her Lords' names and he saved her in front of the Privy Council; how he was always by her side when she needed him; how he taught her everything on how to be Queen - in between laughs, anecdotes and wide smiles.

Albert was a jealous man of years past and considered Melbourne a rival for Victoria's affections. But to see the felicity that her Prime Minister brought her, something that he could not provide her - Albert is certain he made the right decision, for past, present and future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’ve got a short Vicbourne series coming up, two works about 3k each. Would you rather them come out at the same time or spread them out? Comment below and tell me what you think 
> 
> I’m on [Tumblr](lostlibraryofalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
